


Murder at the Avengers Retreat

by debwalsh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Getting Together, M/M, Marvel Trumps Hate 2019, Murder Mystery, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In which there is a murder mystery weekend for Avengers, a mixup on rooms forcing two supersoldiers to share a room and a bed, the discovery that Bucky Loves a Mystery (TM), and all the pine among saps you could hope for.Oh, and nobody’s died.  Ever.  Pietro makes an appearance, and Coulson might drop by, too. It’s my universe, I’ll do what I want to!This is my second Marvel Trumps Hate 2019 story, a work in progress and a labor of love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 130
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Suspects Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneaurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/gifts).



> My lovely Marvel Trumps Hate winner, seleneaurora, wanted something with D&D campaigns or the characters doing role-play games. Well, I’ve never played any campaign games, and I’m that person in every group who would rather die than do role play. But I thought about maybe having the team do a murder mystery weekend as a team exercise - I’d be the one writing it, not playing it, of course. And what if there was a Hydra incursion in the mix? Plus trying to work in their favorite tropes:
> 
> Favorite tropes and tags:  
> cuddling  
> touch-starved  
> bed-sharing  
> Protective characters  
> BAMF characters  
> h/c and emotional h/c, but slanted pretty heavily to the comfort side  
> misunderstandings (that get resolved relatively quickly, just for the little dose of angst)  
> humor (sometimes crack)  
> nicknames and affectionate insults
> 
> So ... let’s see how many of them I can wrangle, shall we? Be forewarned, the boys always have their own opinions about how things will go, so your guess is as good as mine - maybe better!

“Excuse you?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.I know your team requested the entire hotel for the event, but we’ve had a pipe break in the west wing, and the rooms are currently under renovation to repair the water damage.”

“And you wait until we arrive with more people than you have rooms to share this key data point?”

“We were hoping to have the renovations complete before your arrival.Unfortunately, there was a side effect to the water damage, and we’ve had to quarantine the wing due to an unusually rapid mold growth.We’ve had to call in an environmental remediation contractor to deal with the issue - it was entirely unexpected.”

“Mold.”

“A sub-tropical variety, apparently.Not native to the Hudson Valley at all.The contractor thinks one of our guests brought the spores in from a previous location, and they lay dormant in the floorboards or something until the right environmental conditions existed - damp, warm air, like after the wing was inundated following the burst pipes.”

Tony turned abruptly, pivoting on his heel to look at Pepper Potts, who stood right behind him , exuding confidence and calm.

“The weekend is ruined.”

“It’s not ruined, Tony.I admit, not letting us know in advance is unfortunate, but it’s not like the game could easily be moved to another venue.”

“We should buy the place.We should buy the place and I’ll develop new technology to contain the mold and accelerate the renovation.We need those rooms, Pep.We need to buy the place.”

“We’re not going to buy the place.”

“I want it.Buy it.”

“We don’t need a hotel, Tony.Stark Industries is not in the hospitality industry.”

“Well, maybe we should be.We’re hospitable people.Maybe we need a hotel.Maybe I need a hotel.This would be a perfect place for team-building activities.Oh, wait, that’s why we’re here.To get away from the city and build our team.Make an offer.”

“We’re not buying the hotel, Tony.We don’t need it and we don’t have the expertise to run it.It’s a distraction.”

“But I want it.”

“You wanted Disneyland, too, Tony.You learned to live without it.”

“Buy me the hotel and we’ll build an amusement park here that’s better than Disneyland.We’ll call it Tonyland.”

“We’ll call it a pipe dream.And speaking of pipes, miss - how many rooms do you have available?”

The receptionist looked at Pepper like she was her savior, a bastion of calm and sanity in the midst of the insane maelstrom that was Tony Stark.The woman rattled off an explanation about how rooms were allocated, for event staff, the game host, until she finally confirmed there were eight rooms available for the Avengers team.

Pepper paused, glancing upward while her lips moved faintly.Finally, she said, “I think we can make this work.You and I are sharing a room, obviously.Tony, stop I’m not buying you this hotel.It’s not a puppy.Bruce needs his own room.I can ask Wanda and Nat if they’d mind sharing.Clint can bunk in with Pietro.I’m not asking Maria or Nick to share with anyone.Coulson’s not coming, right? He’s still traveling around on that Quinjet, the one he calls the Bus, right?Well, if they show up, they can park the jet in the driveway and keep their rooms there.Thor hasn’t RSVPed, so he’s a wildcard.”

She looked around at the assembled team and nodded to herself.Nat and Wanda stood there leaning against each other and Nat smiled, nodding.Clint looked resigned as Pietro prattled on incomprehensibly, and Bruce was focusing on breathing.Maria and Nick would arrive later that evening, since they were flying in from DC.

“That leaves Sam, Steve, and James.Steve, James, would you mind sharing?Or would you rather share with Sam, Steve?”

Sam snorted softly, but he waved vaguely in Steve’s direction to leave the decision up to him.Sam and Steve had traveled extensively on their world tour in search of Bucky, and they were able to share a room with ease.Bucky, on the other hand, lived with Steve, but he was still skittish and often non-verbal.But he generally found Steve’s company reassuring and calming. 

It was no surprise when Steve touched Bucky gently on the wrist to get his attention, smiling.His old friend jerked guiltily, staring wildly at Steve through the curtain of his long dark hair.“Whaddya say, Buck?We share an apartment now, but once upon a time, we shared a room.That okay with you?You’n’me, share for the weekend?”

Bucky’s eyes darted nervously between Steve and Pepper, and finally he jerked a single nod.

“Thank you, James. There.Sorted.”

“You could buy me the hotel for my birthday,” Tony announced, but at that point, no one was paying attention as they moved to the desk to collect their keys and move on to their respective rooms.The two bellhops insisted on organizing everyone’s luggage, adding the suitcases assigned to each of them by the game organizer to each person’s pile.Then they took turns filing into the two ornate elevators.The first to depart carried Pepper, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Pietro.They’d all be staying on the top floor of the central section of the hotel.The other elevator carried the bellhop and his overflowing luggage cart supporting the top floor.

Looking at the crowded elevator, Steve suggested that he and Bucky could carry their own bags up to their room via the stairs and Bucky nodded his agreement.Once he had his bags organized, Steve shouted, “Race ya, Buck!” and took off up the stairwell.Bucky stood there for a breath longer, then ducked his head and went off in pursuit. 

As the others stood waiting for the antique elevators to arrive at the lobby, they were greeted to the sounds of super soldiers pelting up the stairwell.

“Barnes looks like he’s one breath away from bolting for the hills,” Sam said conversationally.

“Steve keeps treating him like there’s nothing wrong, like he’s the Bucky he remembers.It’s a helluva burden to put on Barnes,” Natasha mused quietly.

“That’s not how Steve means it, you know.He’s not pretending that nothing’s changed.He’s trying to treat Barnes like nothing that’s happened alters their friendship.”

“Still,” Natasha shrugged doubtfully, glancing again toward the door to the stairwell.

“Bucky likes it,” Wanda said then, playing with the curling ends of her hair.

Natasha turned sharply at that.“Barnes hardly ever speaks.How would you know that?”

Wanda looked up, her expression melancholy.“Talking is hard for him.He struggles with time and that make putting ideas into words difficult.”

“Um, yeah.Time?” Sam repeated curiously.

“The movement of time.He gets confused as to what year it is, whether it’s before the war, during when he was captive with Hydra, after the Triskelion, or sometime completely removed from all that.I think it will become easier to him to tether himself to the natural flow of time, but for now, he struggles.”

“How on earth do you know this, Wanda?You aren’t,” Natasha waggled her fingers at her.

“I always ask.He knows what I can do.Sometimes talking without having to form words and sentences frees him up so he can communicate more easily.Sometimes I offer.Sometimes he asks.”

“Does Steve know?”

“It was his idea,” Wanda replied with a brilliant grin.

The look that Sam shot Natasha just then was equal parts triumphant, smug, and damn-girl!Wanda just chuckled into her hand.

“Okay,” Natasha said then.“So Steve is a little more, you know, aware than I thought.”

“Oh, he misses things all the time.But when it comes to Bucky’s care and comfort, he leaves nothing to chance.And Bucky is very much aware of the effort that Steve makes.He doesn’t understand it, and he doesn’t think he deserves it, but he’s aware.”

“If the roles were reversed, do you think Barnes would care as much for Steve?” Natasha asked then.

Sam snorted at that.“If you ask Steve, he’d say he’s only paying Bucky back for everything Bucky did for Steve when he was younger.”

Wanda smiled.“That is true.It is also true that Bucky wants to get better so he can resume his one true job - taking care of Steve.And pulling Steve out of scrapes.He says even though Steve is big now, he’s still a little shit.”

“Oh,” Natasha send then, breaking into a broad smile as the elevator finally returned.“We all agree on one thing at least.”

&&&

Steve and Bucky got to the top floor before the elevator did, and before the team spilled out into the hallway with Tony’s rapid fire complaints, or Pietro’s bad jokes and Clint’s worse puns.Pepper and Bruce might be oases of calm in the midst of their colleagues’ incessant storms, but Steve knew that the chaos that swirled among them was challenging for Bucky, and put him in an enclosed space with it all, and Buck would completely exhaust his reserves before the weekend had even begun.

It wasn’t that Steve was overprotective.Well, sometimes, maybe.Yeah, okay, when it came to Bucky, he’d cop to it.But it was that he’d observed Bucky long enough to know that there were some battles worth fighting, and some worth gracefully retreating from.He knew Buck would find that just hilarious, considering little Stevie Rogers never found a single challenge he’d willingly back down from.But this wasn’t Steve fighting injustice.This was Bucky just trying to get through the day.Steve would rather Bucky conserved his energies so he could have a nice dinner, maybe play the game a bit - enjoy himself.He didn’t need to blow his whole wad riding the elevator with Tony Stark in full hyperactive-brat-on-sugar mode.

So they got to their room and let themselves in before the hordes (i.e., Tony) arrived.Bucky dropped his bags on the floor and launched himself into the air and made a perfect five-point landing (head, both arms, both legs) on the bed - singular, and bounced once or twice before settling down with a satisfied sigh.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and Steve had to smile.He didn’t do things behind Bucky’s back.He had a sense of what Bucky needed, and when he could, he tried to help things along.But he tried to be transparent about it, and Bucky rewarded that by acknowledging the things that Steve did with him in mind.

“Welcome,” Steve answered, then busied himself with organizing their bags, leaving Buck’s on top of the dresser while his own got sorted into the closet and one lone drawer at the bottom of the dresser.

When he was done, he went over to the bed and kicked at Bucky’s foot, still on the ground where it hung off the bed.“Budge over, I wanna try it out, too,” Steve ordered.Bucky flung one arm over his face, groaned, and rolled over onto his side.Steve smiled and crawled up the bed.Once he was settled curled up on his side, Bucky rolled back so they were both laying on their sides, looking at each other.

“Figures.Only one bed,” Bucky said then.

“You want the floor?Or I can take it?” Steve asked softly, as though he were drifting off to sleep.

“Nah.We’ve shared worse.Least it’s a king.And your feet ain’t cold anymore.”

Steve cracked an eye and grinned.“You remember that?”

“How you’d shove your ice toes up under my knees when it was so cold we’d share a bed just so’s you didn’t die of frostbite?Nah.”

“Yeah, well.Pro’lly wouldn’t be here now if you had’n’a been built with an extra furnace.”

“Least I could do.Nice to have good memories.”

“Yeah.I got a lot of those when it comes to you, Buck.Glad we get to make new ones, too.”

“Somebody’ll come get us when it’s time to start, yeah?”

“I think we can count on Tony making sure we’re there to play, yeah.”

“Okay then,” Bucky murmured, his eyes drifting shut, a small smile on his face.Steve watched him sleep for a few moments, warmed by the fact that Bucky was here, and very much present for the moment.Their conversation had been a nice change of pace - often Bucky was monosyllabic, and sometimes even non-verbal.But right now ... right now it seemed like Steve had been right, and this trip was a good thing for Bucky.He smiled to himself, and then closed his eyes, too, letting sleep claim him for the moment.

&&&

Doors opening and closing, voices calling.That’s what woke Bucky a while later.At first, he wasn’t sure where he was - when he was.And then he looked at Steve, sleep rumpled yet golden, and his where and when settled into place. 

Some old hotel on the Hudson where Tony Stark insisted they were gonna play dress up and work out all the issues in their working relationships.

That was a few electro-shocks and a fuck-ton of cryo-freezes too late.But yeah, if it made Steve happy, he could play along.What’d it hurt, huh?

Well, for now, his bladder did.Being a super soldier didn’t prevent him from having to take a piss. Gingerly, he slid off the bed, careful not to jostle Steve.Bucky knew that Steve didn’t always sleep so well.He worried about Bucky, he carried the cares of the world on his broad shoulders.He just cared too much.

As he made his way to the bathroom - modern in function, but antique in decor - he remembered that there had been times where he’d considered exiting Steve’s life, removing the burden of his scrambled brain, his damaged psyche, from his friend’s life.He was grateful for the times Wanda had offered her presence, her powers, to help him understand that wouldn’t have been a kindness to Steve.Bucky still couldn’t really understand it, but he wasn’t going to walk away from it.He’d give Steve anything he wanted, at least whatever was in his power.

Some days that was not a whole lot.But he could give him this weekend, at least.Try to person enough so that Steve could have some fun at this shindig.

When he came out of the bathroom, Steve was still sleeping, curled up so he was almost as small as in Bucky’s memory.He didn’t want to fall asleep again, as the hallway was starting to sound more active and it was probably time to start thinking about getting ready.So Bucky wandered over to the dresser where Steve had left his things, including the small suitcase provided by the organizers of the weekend’s festivities.

It always surprised him to see his name written out, like it belonged to a real person.The luggage tag on the small case had his name stamped in gold on the blue leather.Fancy.Then again, Stark was paying for it.He opened the case and drew out the embossed folder, again with his name in gold foil.Reading through the dossier, he found himself getting kind of excited about the weekend ahead.He’d always loved mysteries, and once upon a time, had fancied becoming the next Nick Charles. A smile was starting to creep across his face when he heard a sharp knock at the door.Glancing toward where Steve was still sleeping, Bucky quelled the panic that roiled his gut, and strode over to the door, pretending he was the Thin Man, full of confidence and bravado.And martinis.Damn if that didn’t make Bucky nostalgic for the days when he could get drunk. 

He plastered a smile on his face as he opened the door after confirming it was one of the bellhops.

“Your character’s clothing, sir,” the hop said, handing over a royal blue garment bag.“And for Captain Rogers,” he added, extending another bag, this one in a deep red.“You’re expected to be dressed and in character for dinner, sir.That’ll be served in an hour.Will you need any help preparing?”

“Preparing?”

“Hair, makeup, that sort of thing.We have stylists on call to support the weekend.”

“Uh, no.No.Look, I don’t have any cash -“

“Oh, no sir.Everything has been taken care of through the event.Even if you had cash to offer, I’d be obligated to give it back.Do call the front desk if you need anything, sir.Anything at all.”

And then Bucky found himself standing there, holding two very expensive garment bags, containing probably obscenely expensive suits and such ... and suddenly, Bucky couldn’t wait to find out what in his bag.

Turning excitedly, he found himself looking at Steve, who was now awake and leaning back on his elbows on the bed.“Who’s that, Buck?”

“Bellman.” He hefted the garment bags.“Apparently we got costumes to wear, too.We’re expected to dress the parts for dinner.” He went to hang both garment bags in the closet, and said over his shoulder, “Sounds like we’re expected to act the parts, so you’d better open your case and study your dossier.”

“There’s homework?Thought I left that behind about a hundred years ago.”

“You loved school and you know it.I guess we shouldn’t share our folders, though, huh?Seeing as this is a murder mystery.”

“Can we just say Tony did it and get on with the weekend?” Steve asked, levering himself off the bed to go pick up his own event case.He carried it back to the bed, and leaned back on the comforter while he read through the scenario and notes.

Bucky opened his garment bag and stared.The first outfit was a charcoal gray, silver pinstriped suit with wide lapels and sharp creases.It was beautiful.Bucky reached out and handled the fabric - soft, firm, warm.Yielding where it needed to be, but with enough body it created an exquisite silhouette.

He wanted to wear the suit.He remembered loving clothes, the way they looked on him, the way they moved with him.He remembered how wearing a nice suit made him feel, how others looked at him.His dreams when he wore a good suit.To rally, to cajole, to impress.To mourn.

Tentatively, he brought his hand to his jaw and hair.His hair was so much longer back when these films were new.He didn’t let anyone cut his hair - the memory of the chair and the electrodes was still too new, too fresh.And yet, he thought, fingering the ends of his hair, running his hand along the nape of his neck ... and yet, if he didn’t look the part, it would be difficult to play the part.

Without thinking, Bucky turned around and called out to Steve, “Hey, pal, think you could could gimme a hand to spiff me up?”

Steve looked up from his reading.“Spiff you up?You mean -“ he gestured around his head, confused.

“Yeah.Thinkin’ I could use a trim, huh?Whaddya say, pal - can you help me out?”

“You want me to ... cut your hair?I don’t have any scissors -“

“Fella said to ask the desk if we needed anything.I ...” Bucky felt his resolve weakening, but he forged on,”I don’t trust anyone else to do it, Steve.You know what I like,” he added with a hopeful grin.

He wasn’t manipulating Steve.Really, he wasn’t.He meant every word he said. Steve used to cut his hair back in the day, and did a pretty fine job of it.Occasionally, Bucky would cough up the cash to go to Molettiere’s for the works - wash, cut, hot towel on his face, styling, splash of Bay Rum - but most of the time, he relied on Steve to make him look good.And Steve always did. 

And the look on Steve’s face now as he got up off the bed and made his way toward the door ... Bucky didn’t remember Steve looking like that back in the day, but the look of happiness there was a good one.A look he’d like to see more often, and if he could be the one to put it there ...

“Steve?” Bucky said as Steve grabbed the doorknob.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve turned and replied, that hopeful glow in his eyes, that smile beaming.

“Thanks, pal.”

“Anytime, Buck.You know that.I’ll be back in a flash.”And then he was out the door, leaving Bucky to wonder if he was really ready for the scissors, for anyone near his head.

And then he remembered.It was Steve. 

&&&


	2. Looking the Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve goes on the hunt, and finds himself an unlikely ally when it comes to customer disservice.

It was a good thing Steve had fallen asleep fully clothed, because he realized by the time he got to the first floor that he hadn’t bothered to look at himself before leaping to fulfill Bucky’s request.

A haircut.A fucking haircut.

For most, it was the most mundane thing in the world, something to look forward to, a treat even.But for Bucky ... Steve could still remember the animal terror in Bucky’s eyes when Steve had first suggested combing Bucky’s hair.It had taken three weeks to work out the tangles.And after that ... shampooing.Bucky wouldn’t let go of Steve’s hand the entire time, so Steve had had to massage in the shampoo, work it through Bucky’s hair and scalp, rinse it, all with only one hand.

Eventually, Bucky learned to wash his hair himself, but he still liked to have Steve do it - one-handed, while Bucky held onto his other hand, pressed against his heart.

It was intimate, warming, and Steve refused to examine how confusing it was.It made Bucky smile, and that made any residual discomfort on Steve’s part extraneous.

But Bucky’s hair continued to grow, now falling below the line of his shoulders.It was clean, combed, often captured in a scrunchie or held in place with an errant pencil, loose strands curling softly.But steadfastly unshorn.

So.A haircut was a big thing.

Bucky trusting Steve to do it?Even bigger.The biggest, even.

Steve was ridiculously pleased and excited.

Again, he refused to examine how confusing that was.This was something he could do for Bucky.This was something that Bucky actually asked for, his eyes alight with mischief. 

And Steve would do anything to keep that light twinkling in his eyes.

So Steve might have looked like a crazy man, clothing rumpled and hair askew, running around the lobby trying to locate the tools he needed to give Bucky what he wanted.But dammit, he was gonna do it.

The desk clerk pointed out that they had an on-site barber, and of course the stylists hired for the game.But Steve insisted he had to have the scissors, perhaps a clean comb, maybe a set of clippers on loan. Hell, he’d pay for them outright, he was good for it -

“What’s the sitch, o Captain my Captain?” Tony Stark asked then, sauntering up to the front desk, offering a pointed glower at the desk clerk before leaning against the counter and searching Steve’s manic face with a burgeoning smirk.

“Bucky wants me to cut his hair,” Steve said simply, tossing the desk clerk a challenging quirk of his eyebrow.

Now, Tony got it.He didn’t know all the gory details, but he worked with Bucky’s arm, talked things over with Bucky when he was verbal, and contained his natural exuberance when Bucky couldn’t handle personing.He also battled with PTSD himself, so yeah.He got it.

Tony blew out a breath, his face open in its amazement.“Seriously?That ... that’s huge, Rogers.So what’s the deal here?”

“I need scissors.A comb.The tools to -“

“Sir, we have a barber shop.And the stylist hired to support the game -“

“No.No, you see, Sergeant Barnes is a recovering POW.Massive PTSD.Strangers with sharp implements - no.Where’s the stylist’s office, hmmm?They’re working for me, so they can certainly lend the Captain here the things he needs to take care of his friend, hmm?And maybe, just maybe, considering how much money Stark Industries is funneling into this fine establishment to hold this shindig this weekend, you can muster a little more ‘can do’ and ditch the ‘no way Jose’ attitude, hmm?Ms. Potts may have vetoed my request to buy said establishment, but I have enough pocket change I can override her veto. Hey, Cap, care to own a hotel?”

“Tony, I’d settle for a pair of scissors.”

“Right. Let’s get that sorted.”Tony leveled another glare at the desk clerk, and waved theatrically at everything and nothing, and the clerk pointed tersely at a shop further down the concourse.“There, that wasn’t so difficult, was it?C’mon, Cap.Let’s go gussy up your guy.”

Steve steadfastly chose not to examine that confusing sentence anymore than he had the other stuff.He gave the desk clerk a fleeting “I’m sorry” look, but when he saw them glowering at Tony’s back, he decided fuck it, the clerk was an asshole and didn’t deserve Steve’s sympathy.He didn’t have time to ponder why a desk clerk would be such a jerk to guests, let alone guests who could buy and sell their place of employment without so much as a blink.Tony swept him along toward the shop, and Steve refocused his attention on the task at hand - Project Acquire Sharp Things was on.

&&&

“You’re sure about this?”

Bucky took a deep breath and held it for a long moment before expelling the air in one great whoosh.“No.I feel like I’m ready to vibrate out of my skin, and not even the Maximoff kid could catch up.But I want this, Steve.I want to ... I want to look like him.”

“Him.”

“Old Bucky.Your Bucky.”

Steve set the comb and scissors down gently, and leaned down to capture Bucky’s gaze.“You’re my Bucky.The one and only.You don’t have to change anything about yourself to be that.”

“I know,” Bucky said quietly, glancing up at Steve’s earnest face.“I just ... I just don’t feel like I am, y’know?It’s like ... it’s like he’s an old suit and he doesn’t fit anymore.”

Steve broke into a grin then.“Well, can you imagine me trying to fit into one of my old suits now?Buck, everybody changes.You don’t have to be who you were when you were 22.Who you are now ... you’re strong and you’re brave and you’re the most amazing fella I know.We don’t have to do this,” Steve nodded toward where the scissors lay.

But Bucky was determined, and he pressed his lips together as he nodded to himself.“I know.But I want to.You always made me look so good - old Giuseppe used to say you should get yourself to barber college and he’d give you a job on the spot.”

“Yeah? You never told me that,” Steve chuckled as he stood up and unfolded the towel that would go over Bucky’s shoulders to catch the hair as it fell. He patted it against Bucky’s damp skin to blot away water droplets that had fallen from his wet hair, and then settled it tight against his neck and over his chest and shoulders.

“Why should I?I couldn’a afford you if you went to work for him.You were my personal barber, and I liked that just fine.”

“See, once an asshole, always an asshole,” Steve smiled, and smoothed the comb through Bucky’s hair to start trimming.“Short on the sides and fluffy on top?” he asked, scissors poised out of Bucky’s eyeline.

“Yeah.Yeah, that sounds good,” Bucky agreed with a small breathy voice, then closed his eyes.“Yeah,” he murmured again, more trying to convince himself than agreeing, but Steve took that as his cue and started to hum a tune he remembered Bucky had liked back in the day.Bucky’s lips quirked up on one side, telling Steve that Buck recognized the tune.So Steve started to sing the song as he started to cut, hoping his voice would mask the sound of the scissors slicing through the strands.

Soon, Steve fell into a rhythm, comb, snip, comb, snip, and he chose another song with a similar beat.Bucky even started to sing along, and they found their groove harmonizing as the hair fell away.Steve felt like he was sculpting, pulling away the extraneous to reveal the heart within. 

He’d always enjoyed doing this with Buck, but this time, watching the ghost of his old friend emerge, he felt his breath stutter and his heart clench, like old times, and yet not.

He was grateful to have Buck back in his life in any form, however he looked.But as the image of the boy he’d known gradually resolved, he was struck again with how incredibly lucky he was to be in this century, with his best friend at his side.

“How’s it looking?”

“Aces, Buck.You’re gonna knock everyone flat on their asses when they see you.”

“Hmm,” Bucky agreed, smiling with his eyes still closed. 

Steve took it as a win that Bucky seemed to have relaxed into the rhythm of the cut, the anxious lines around his eyes and mouth smoothed out so his smile seemed unforced.Natural.And his shoulders had relaxed, no longer hunched up by his ears. 

Smiling to himself, Steve continued to work at trimming the years away, feeling his own tension drain away.

He didn’t need to feel confused about the calm that filled him.If Bucky was at ease, Steve was at ease.It wasn’t complicated at all.

&&&


	3. Clothes Make the Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the stage is set ...

Hair trimmed, Bucky considered his reflection in the mirror over the dresser while he shrugged on the impeccably tailored shirt that accompanied his suit. “How’d they get our measurements? This fits like a dream.”

“Pretty sure Pepper handed ‘em over.Tony has all our details for our suits, y’know?” Steve answered from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoelaces.

“I don’t have a suit.A super hero suit.So ... how?”

“Well ... I’m betting JARVIS took your measurements during one of your sessions with Tony.He can do a lot without touching, y’know?”

Bucky stood there, fingers frozen around the knot of his tie, and blinked at his reflection.

“Is that okay?That JARVIS collected the information about you?I guess he should have asked -“

“The no touching is good,” Bucky said quickly, shaking his head and then focusing on the proper placement of the knot.“And it’s nice to wear something this good looking.That feels so good.I don’t remember what my Ma’s voice sounded like, but I can remember how to tie a tie, how a nice suit made me feel,” he said in wonder, feeling like he’d somehow been cheated out of something important, something precious. But he could also enjoy the sense memory of the cut of a nice suit, appreciating how he could look good, feel good.

“Good, you can help me with mine,” Steve chuckled lightly, but Bucky could feel his eyes on him.The worry eyes.The eyes that Steve watched him with when he didn’t want Bucky to feel like he was being watched.

“What’d you do without me, huh, punk?” Bucky asked then, as he turned and smiled for Steve, the smile he put on when he didn’t want Steve to worry about him.This was part of the shorthand they used with each other, still looking out for each other nearly a century later.Bucky blinked slowly and let the smile warm into genuine at the realization that this is what they were.Two fellas who cared for each other, about each other.Who took care of each other, each in their own way.

The smile that Steve turned back at him was sad at the edges, no doubt because Steve was remembering the years they’d been apart - and why.So Bucky made grabby hands at Steve’s tie, and Steve stepped into his orbit so Bucky could right the wrongs Steve had inflicted on the poor thing.“I can’t believe you still can’t do a proper knot, Rogers.No wonder they gave you that stupid getup in the USO.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.I know you liked it, but it made me feel like a side a’beef in Mr. Podnarski’s shop, y’know?”

“And the new one?” Bucky asked as he tugged the knot up toward Steve’s chin and then smoothed it in place.

“New one has armor built in.And a cup.I don’t have to worry about my junk jiggling, y’know?That USO one ... ugh.”

The laugh that erupted out of Bucky then was surprised and surprising. “Shit, Steve, what a picture!Didn’t you tell ‘em you were a God-fearin’ Catholic boy an’ Sister John Martin was gonna tan your hide for bein’ forward?”

“You know nobody wanted to know I was Catholic.‘Filthy Papists,’ remember?Nobody wanted to hear my ideas, anyway.Howard was the first one to actually pay attention about the suit. Y’know, after.”

“After” being the rescue from the Hydra camp.Steve showing the world the hero he’d always been in a way they couldn’t deny.Bucky flashed a smile and patted Steve’s shoulders.“All present and accounted for, Captain.”

“Just Steve this weekend, Buck.And boy, does that feel good,” Steve smiled then, a tired but genuine smile.And Bucky had to wonder just how heavy the burden Steve always carried really was.

“Well, no,” Bucky corrected.“You’re play acting this weekend, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah.Guess it’s time to get into character.Unless you want to wait until we get downstairs ...?”

Bucky felt a thrill of nerves.The Asset had been designed to infiltrate, to change personas like slipping in and out of a borrowed coat.But Bucky Barnes ...

“Yeah,” he breathed.“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Steve caught his gaze and held it, smiling warmly.Bucky once again had the sense of being seen, of being known.Steve nodded slightly and said, “I’ll go first, shall I?”

Bucky nodded, grateful again for how well Steve knew him - not just the Bucky-that-was, but the Bucky he was today.

Steve snagged his suit jacket and shrugged it on, smoothing the lapels of the royal blue fabric.It brought out his eyes - so much so, that when Steve looked at him with a grin, Bucky felt like he was falling into their azure depths.He felt an answering smile spread across his lips as Steve opened his dossier and plucked out what looked like a wallet until he flipped it open to display a badge.

“Sergeant Mike Shaughnessy of the New York City Police Department, Homicide Squad,” he announced proudly, holding up the badge before he tucked it into the breast pocket of the jacket and did up the buttons.

“A copper, huh?Didn’t get enough of those back in the neighborhood?” Bucky teased as he picked up his own dossier and flipped it open.

“Disturbing the peace ain’t the same thing as murder, Buck.I could’a been a cop, y’know”

“If it hadn’t been for the flat feet, asthma, and scoliosis,” Bucky muttered, earning him another of those, “aw shucks, you remembered” smiles that made Steve look extra dopey.“Maybe you should think about a career change.Y’know, now.”Bucky knew that was a stupid suggestion, but sometimes he had to take a chance and put the idea out there.Convince Steve he was more than the goddamned shield.At least try.

“Huh.Maybe,” Steve agreed doubtfully.“So who’re you playing?”

Bucky held out his own shield nestled in a leather holder.“Lieutenant Ernie Kowalski, also NYPD, Homicide Squad.”

“So you’re the detective - I’m just the sidekick.”

“That how you thought of me? Back in the day?Your sidekick?”

“Hell, no, Buck.If anything, I was your sidekick.”

“But when you were the Captain and I was the sergeant ...?”

“No, Buck.We were partners.Never would’a been able to lead the Howlies without you.You were the one in charge. I was the one taking stupid risks and coming up with crazy strategies.”

“Good.Cos rank or not, we’re partners, here, now.”

“Now and forever,” Steve agreed with a smile, and Bucky felt it warm him from his soul out.He lifted his hat out of the pristine tissue, and settled it on his head, snagged a toothpick from the pile he’d put on the dresser earlier (sometimes he liked to chew on them instead of his fingernails), and tilted the hat at a rakish angle.“C’mon, Sergeant - let’s catch ourselves a murderer, huh?” Bucky asked, emphasizing the accent of his birth.

“We always did have fun playin’ cops’n’robbers,” Steve agreed with a grin.Bucky felt the answering grin on his face form like an old friend, comfortable, warm.He nodded toward the door, and grinned more broadly when Steve shuffled forward to open the door for him, wave him through ahead of him, and close it behind them with a satisfying snick.

Maybe this could be fun after all.

&&&

Unlike the big hotels in New York, the ballroom of this hotel was fairly small, but the Art Deco design and furnishings lent themselves beautifully to the theme of the murder mystery weekend.When Steve and Bucky arrived - Steve scurrying ahead to open the door for his “superior officer” - everyone else had already arrived.In the middle of the room was a smiling woman wearing a sensible skirt and jacket suit from the period, and thick, horn-rimmed spectacles.She waved Steve and Bucky in, and gestured for them to sit in the armchairs over in one darkened corner, beyond the nimbus of mellow light that suffused the space from vintage lamps and an antique chandelier that hung from the center of the medallion overhead.

Other members of the team were positioned around the room, Natasha by the broad marble-enveloped fireplace.Leaning against the mantle, she sipped at what looked like a martini, her high-collared, long trained red silk and dyed ostrich feather gown and full length jacket outfit reminiscent of the sumptuous, over the top designs of Erte.Seated regally in tufted leather chairs to one side of the fireplace, Pepper and Wanda both looked incredible in silk slip gowns with wide matching stoles draped over their forearms. Pepper was in deep blue, Wanda in red, both of them visions with their red hair upswept and adorned by artfully placed sprays of jewels and feathers.

Clint was resplendent in a dark gray three piece suit, a gold watch chain stretched across his mid-section.He stood there, off by himself but still within the cone of light, arms crossed over his chest, as he waited for something to happen, looking far more serious and put together than was his norm. Behind him, Sam cut a dashing figure standing at the opposite end of the fireplace from Nat, the golden sheen of the firefight burnishing his skin so he looked like he glowed in his perfectly fitted pinstripe suit.

Pietro stood behind Wanda and Pepper, his platinum hair seemed to draw and reflect light, leaving his face in shadow as his gaze darted quickly around the room.His suit was a pale silver, trimmed in black edging, over a black silk shirt and tie.

Tony, decked out in an ostentatious deep red suit with a shimmering gold shirt and a darker gold tie, sat in a tall wing-backed chair like a king at court.He was positioned facing the fire, so the others formed a rough semi-circle around him. He was having difficulty holding in the smirk and chuckle that trembled just behind his carefully held serious expression.

Fury and Hill had arrived while Steve and Bucky were getting ready, and they were prowling the edges of the group, Nick in a gorgeous white short-jacketed tux with a black silk tie, and Hill in a plunging back black silk halter gown topped off with a silver-embroidered stole that circled her slender neck and hung down the back, brushing just above the floor-length hem as she moved deliberately, sinuously.

“Oh, good, everyone’s here and we can get started.Everyone’s read their dossier?” the woman asked hopefully.There were murmurs of assent all around.“Excellent.So, to set the scene, we’ve got the annual gathering of the Flanders-Morris clan at the family.I’ll introduce everyone and we can get started.”

&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Fandom Trumps Hate season! And this year it’s also Fandom for Australia! I’m donating StuckY fic for both auctions to help raise money for social justice and recovery from the Australian bushfires. Check me out at the Tumblrs for fandomtrumpshate and fandomforoz - come bid on me the last week of February 2020!


	4. A View from the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the game begins, Bucky tries to person, there might just be a mystery within a mystery ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not come out anything like I planned. I actually like this better ...

Steve and Bucky sat quietly from their vantage point on the sidelines, taking in the game host’s introductions, and the role play that followed. Each of them took notes in little notebooks that came with their suits - small enough to fit in the inner pockets of their suit coats, Mechanical pencils filled out their tool kit, and every so often, they’d put their heads together to confer and compare notes.

It felt thrillingly like Saturday evenings listening to tales of derring-do on the wireless inside their blanket fort in the Rogers’ parlor, trying to decode mysterious cyphers and earn special prizes.More than once, the intrepid team of Rogers and Barnes had unlocked a clue, only to be foiled by the price of a stamp and an envelope to send in their prize-winning solution. While the prizes would’ve been nice, it was the memory of their crime-solving escapades that made Bucky grin broadly at Steve, and Steve smile dopily after Bucky had explained why.

For now, they listened, speaking just within audible range of each other, as their friends played out the game.As the detectives on the case, they would have their chances later to command the stage.

&&&

Natasha was introduced as Snezhana Zima, a name that she actually giggled over.“Snowy Winter?Really?Did you look that up on Google?” she asked the host, opening up the ornate fan that came with her outfit, and fluttering it coquettishly.

“Um, would you think less of me if I said yes?” the host agreed timidly.

“I could not think less of you, no,” Natasha replied with a smirk, then arranged her costume around herself as she sunk into the chair by Clint.

“Oh, well.Um.You’re the daughter of Mr. Flanders’ late business partner.And you,” she nodded toward Clint, “are her husband.John Frost.”

“Snowy Winter and Jack Frost.Who’s next? Sandy Claus?” Clint snorted, reached his hand to entwine his fingers with Nat’s as she settled back in her chair with a superior air.

“Okay, so demerits for lack of imagination.Let’s move on, shall we?We’ve still got dinner to get through after tonight’s intro, hmm?” Tony encouraged, glancing around the room.

“As you wish, Mr. Flanders,” the host replied.“Everyone is here at your invitation and at your pleasure.”

“Of course they are,” Tony agreed with a hyperactive arch of his eyebrow.“So, business as usual.”

“What is your business, Mr. Flanders?” Pepper asked then, her hands resting comfortably on her knees as she leaned forward.

“What business am I in?What business am I in?” he repeated archly, then turned to the host and asked, ‘What business am I in?”

“You’re in ... a little bit of everything.But you made your fortune during the Prohibition.”

“I’m a booze magnate,” Tony said then with a huge grin, clapping his hands lightly.“Speakeasies, illicit hooch, floozies, and sin.Sounds like freshman year of college.Cool.”

“I thought you said he wasn’t so bad now,” Pietro complained to his sister.

“He was worse,” Wanda said under her breath, darting an apologetic glance at Pepper.

“He really was,” she agreed with a sigh.“And I am?”

“Mrs. Flanders, nee Martha Morris.You come from old money, respectability, history.”

“I see.So, Mr. Flanders is nouveau riche.Gaudy, shiny, and new,” Pepper added with a sweet smile.

“For you, always,” Tony agreed with mischief and affection in his gaze.

“And that leaves your son and daughter, Miles and Melissa Flanders,” the host waved toward Wanda and Pietro, “and your brother and his wife, Michael and Florence Morris,” she gestured toward Fury and Hill.They both stopped and simply looked at her. 

“Well, I guess it’s better to be related to Pepper than Tony.And why are we here?” Hill asked.

“You are all here because Mr. Flanders has an announcement to make.” She nodded toward Tony, who was practically vibrating with glee.

“That’s right, family mine!I’m divorcing the divine ex-Ms. M, and I am running away with my second in command, that gorgeous hunk of man over there, Mr. Geoffrey Warren.I’ve already talked to my attorney about changing my will, Babykins!”

“Oh, hell no.Not even in role play,” Sam swore, rejecting Tony’s declaration with a curt wave of his arm.“Nope.Come up with a different scenario.”

“C’mon, Sam!” Pepper cajoled.“I need a break,” she giggled.

“Are you saying I’m too much man for you, Mrs. Flanders?” Tony teased.

“I’m saying you exhaust me.Time for some young blood,” Pepper chortled.

“I guess we should be glad we’re his children,” Pietro grumbled.

“Don’t put ideas in his head,” Wanda retorted.

“Can’t you stop that?” Tony demanded, wiggling his fingers by his head.

“Oh, my God,” swore Hill.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised.Whaddya think, should we call it?” Fury asked grumpily.

“No!” Steve cried out from where he sat next to Bucky.

“Sergeant Shaughnessy, you’re not part of this part of the game!” the host chastised.

“And if you call it now, I’ll never get to play.C’mon, guys, let us have a chance, too!”

“Don’t screw this up,” Fury shrugged. 

“As it happens, this little exercise is bankrolled by my company, not yours, Morris.So you don’t get to call it.I do the calling.And I call, proceed!”

“Okay.So.Mr. Flanders is changing his will to benefit his new paramour, and there’s a good chance he’ll disinherit everyone else in this room.All of you are going to lose everything because of this illicit romance -“

“Why is it illicit?Nothing illegal about me,” Sam protested.

“In the context of the game.1940s America.”

“No.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said no.I am not participating in a game that glorifies an era when people like me were treated as less than human.I don’t mind the clothes - this cut looks good on me - but I’m not gonna play like it was a good time.”

“I agree,” Pepper interjected.“The 1940s was not a good time for women, either.Women got a taste of independence when they started working while men were at the front.But the men came back and women were expected to quit and make babies.I don’t see what value there is for us to play at a time that was not a good time for a lot of us to be alive.”

“Well, I -“

“I agree.The point of this exercise is team building.Do we act like we would if we were really from the 1940s - present company excepted!” Tony called toward Steve and Bucky’s corner. “Or do we act like people living in this century, under our current morality?Do we play stereotypes, or try to play as our best selves?”

“Not everyone in the 1940s was shit,” Steve called.“But enough were that I agree with everyone else.Whaddya say, Buck?”

“I barely remember anything about the ‘40s other than you getting your dumb ass shot at, so I vote present.That, at least, I can understand.”

“Well, I -“

“Motion carried.Yeah?” Tony glanced around him, and was met with general agreement, a shrug or two, and Nick Fury’s inscrutable glare. “Yeah.Nix the ‘40s.”

“But I -“

“Ah, screw it.It’s about time for dinner, right?Let’s all go to the bar and have a drink.Remember, everything’s on Stark Industries this weekend,” Tony announced as he stood up and strode toward the door.

“But -“

“Isn’t everything always?” Clint asked vaguely, while the others fell in behind Tony. 

“Help me get out of this monstrosity,” Nat demanded as she nearly tripped over her own train.

“But -“

“Give it up.Maybe you can rework the scenario overnight,” Hill suggested as she brushed past.

“And find him someone else to shack up with,” Sam retorted.

“No way, Hunnybunny!” Tony cackled.“You’re mine til the end of the line!”

“Hey, that’s our thing!” Steve complained.“C’mon, Buck.Let’s see if the bar can make any of those drinks we liked back then.”

“You’re gonna have to ask for ‘em ‘cos I don’t remember -“

The host was left standing in the empty ballroom, her fists balled up at her sides as the players from Stark Industries and the Avengers walked out on her carefully crafted murder mystery game.

“Dammit,” she swore under her breath.

&&&

Bucky spent happy hour studying his notes, the focus allowing him to filter out the noise and the social pressure around him. Steve was never far, often letting his hand rest on Bucky’s shoulder, or shift to the back of his chair yet close enough that Bucky could feel the heat of him nearby.Bucky knew that Steve was doing it to support him, and he appreciated the gesture.He was glad Steve found a way to do his mother hen thing and still have a nice time with his friends.And he was glad that his friends understood that Bucky needed some non-personing time.

By the time dinner was served, and everyone filled their plates from the surprisingly well done buffet, Bucky was feeling a little more social, and he surprised Steve by accepting an invitation to sit between Nat and Clint at dinner, across from Steve and Sam.The bright smile that Steve gave him helped him settle into his skin, and the knowing nod and pointed glance at Nat made him feel like he’d done something special.Nat looked at him and smiled, patting his arm gently.

“So you’re the fuzz, huh?” she asked with a chuckle.

“It is a murder mystery weekend after all. Someone’s gotta solve the case,” he answered. 

“Somebody’s gotta get murdered.My money’s on Stark,” Sam suggested. 

“Just because we’d all like to murder Tony now and again doesn’t mean his character’s the victim,” Nat countered.

“It’s the obvious choice.Unless it’s gonna be Sam,” Steve added.

“Me?Why me?”

“Because you’re the trigger,” Clint said simply.“Your character is why Stark’s character is making all these changes no one else wants.Take out the competition, everything goes back to normal.”

“It’s a gamble,” Steve said then.“The character could still choose to cut everyone off.It’s all kind of a series of weird choices.”

Sam nodded thoughtfully.“Yeah, let’s see what they do about that.I’m kinda surprised that Pepper had so much to say once the game started playing.Would’a thought all this would’a been vetted through her first.”

Nat chuckled.“Oh, I think she wanted to be able to play, too, and knowing too much in advance would’ve scotched that.But this whole thing is kind of weird, I agree.The room situation, the uncooperative front desk, an ill-informed host to the game.Tell me how this is supposed to team-build - if we play out the scenario she’s presented, one of us is dead, one of us is a murderer, and the rest of us are competing for resources and probably trying to frame the others.”

“All the characters revolve around Stark’s, and all are competing with each other for what they can get from him.I agree, it doesn’t make sense,” Bucky said slowly.“I mean, as a murder mystery, it’s still something.But as an exercise to heighten team cooperation?It’s a terrible choice.”

“How would you fix it?” Sam asked, smiling at Bucky.

“I would ... I would set it up so the characters are played by actors, and our team is the investigating team.Detectives, crime scene techs, pathology.We each have to research our areas, do interviews, pool resources, vet theories.Like a real team.”

Steve beamed while Sam smiled.“Not bad.I like that idea.Wouldn’t come with the same kind of sharp threads, but it makes better sense.So maybe we just let this thing play out, and we spend the off time figuring out better ways to work as a team.On our own, y’know?”

“So we make this work despite the crap job the company hired to do it is doing?Why not?” Steve shrugged.

“Yeah, and I am not wearing anymore of that operatic Russian diva shit.It’s pretty, but it’s impossible to move in!Luckily, I brought some of my own things.I’ll be redesigning my wardrobe tonight.Fortunately, my roomie is pretty creative, too.”

“I wonder ...” Steve started.

“What?”

“I wonder if we shouldn’t have Wanda do some ... Wandaing.”

“Without consent?” Bucky asked, alarmed.

“No, you’re right.It’s a bad idea.And maybe this is really just an inept organization.It’s surprising Stark Industries would hire a company that’s not top of its game, though.I just ... something’s off.”

“I’ll do some checking on the company tonight.”

“Thought you were redesigning,” Clint said mildly.“Gotta get some sleep at some point, Tash.”

“I’ll sleep better if I know more.”

&&&

Moonlight filtered through the drapes and created pools of light throughout the room.Where Bucky lay on his side facing Steve, he could see the light reflect off Steve’s long lashes, the shiny spot on his lower lip where a little bit of drool formed.He’d been fast asleep, lulled by the comfort and security of having his best friend, his most treasured person, right there beside him.He always slept better when he shared the bed with Steve.He also knew that it wasn’t normal for two grown men to share a bed the same way they did when they were children.Steve would share a bed with him every night if that’s what he asked for, but he was trying to be more of a normal person every day, so he didn’t ask.

But while they were here, and there wasn’t another bed to be had, he would sleep soundly, unafraid and comforted by the warm, solid presence in bed beside him.

But something had awakened him out of that very secure slumber.He closed his eyes again, listening for whatever it was that was out of place.Whatever it was, it wasn’t loud, just unexpected.

And there, he heard something.Doors opening and closing.Low voices.Heavy things being shifted.

He slid out of bed and across the room before he even made the decision to move.Steve was suddenly awake, lifting his head from the pillow, his eyes searching for Bucky.Bucky held up his hand, and Steve nodded without saying anything.Then he too was slipping out of bed and moving silently across the room, avoiding the moonlight spilling across the floor, until he stood next to Bucky in the lee of the window.

Downstairs in the courtyard, vehicles were pulled up in front of the main door.Men were carrying crates from the vehicles through the front door and disappearing within.Some came back to grab more, some didn’t.Steve held up his wristwatch, snagged from the bedside table as he’d gotten out of bed. 

Five a.m.Early for deliveries, even earlier for workers to be working in an occupied hotel.And none of the people moving back and forth below were wearing hazmat gear, so they weren’t working on remediation the moldSo just what was happening? What were they bringing into the hotel and why?

Steve and Bucky exchanged a wordless glance.Then both of them were moving silently to get dressed, and within moments, they’d left their room and were padding silently down the stairwell toward the lobby below.

&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget! You can have your very own Stucky fic written by yours truly if you bid for me in either Fandom Trumps Hate or Fandom for Australia! I’m donating Stucky fic for both auctions to help raise money for social justice and recovery from the Australian bushfires. Check me out at the Tumblrs for fandomtrumpshate and fandomforoz - come bid on me the last week of February 2020!


	5. The Nuclear Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a potential threat is unearthed, plans are laid, and comfort is shared.

A quick pass by the elevator had shown that whatever the activity, it was moving between the main lobby and the second floor and no higher.Which wasn’t so surprising, considering the second floor of this end of the hotel was home to the breakout rooms and business suite.It was also the entry point for the skyway over to the other part of the hotel, the larger residential section that was closed for mold remediation.

From within the stairwell, they were able to see a stream of activity from the elevator through the hallway, and on toward the skyway.

“We need to get closer,” Bucky said softly, his voice pitched so only Steve could hear.

“I agree.After this next group let’s see if we can slip out into the hallway.”

“I wanna see where they’re going,” Bucky answered, his expression determined.

Steve held back the proud and pleased smile that threatened to take over his face.The “dopey” smile that Bucky would tease him about. He couldn’t help it, though.Every step Buck took toward being in control, toward interacting with the world around him, made Steve proud of the courage and will of his best friend.He knew that none of this was easy for him, and still Bucky persisted, held on and pushed forward.Bucky was Steve’s hero.

But sometimes those dopey smiles of his made Bucky feel self-conscious, and he’d complain that it was stupid to get so excited about doing something every other fucking person on the planet could do with half the stress and twice the success.

So Steve held in his smile, and just nodded, watching carefully through the mesh-embedded safety glass of the stairwell door.

Sure enough, a wave of workers eddied back from the skyway, and loaded into the elevator again.Steve breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn’t chosen to take the stairs in lieu of the elevator, and hoped that it was a sign their luck would hold.

They slipped out of the stairwell into the silent and empty hallway of the second floor.A quick 360 showed there was no one coming from the other end of the skyway, nor was there anyone currently in the hallway. 

The skyway itself stretched over the driveway below, linking the original building to the newer addition that housed a larger number of guest rooms and suites.In deference to the guests, the skyway wasn’t brightly lit, but strip lighting at about ankle level ran along the walls on both sides so injury or discomfort was unlikely.The lack of lighting made it possible for the pair of them to fold themselves as close to the floor as they could and sprint across toward the other building.

Once on the newer building side, they moved quickly to find a room they could slip into with a view onto the hallway, then moved cautiously deeper down the hallway toward voices that carried loudly, along with the sounds of something cracking, thudding, and scraping.

“Crates,” Bucky whispered.

“Why would hazmat specialists bring crates into a work zone?”

“Because they aren’t.They’re putting something together.”

They slipped a little closer to the sounds, and found they could use the reflection in the closet mirror to see into the first suite at an oblique angle.The debris from several wooden crates littered the otherwise luxurious carpet and high end furniture in the suite’s living room.An expensive lamp had been knocked off the gleaming end table, and was now a pile of glass shards and a torn shade on the floor.

Steve frowned.Despite what some politicians would have the public believe, most workers weren’t that sloppy or negligent to literally destroy their workplace.What’s more, he couldn’t see any evidence of contamination.More tellingly, he couldn’t smell any.Whether a blessing or a curse, the serum had enhanced his senses - all of them, including his sense of smell. And his sensitive nose wasn’t picking up any of the telltale mustiness of encroaching mold.

“Me, neither,” Buck said then, nodding toward Steve’s wrinkled nose.“No mold.It’s a cover.”

“For what?What’re they building?”

“Something clunky and ill-conceived, no doubt,” another voice contributed.

As one, Steve and Bucky’s heads swiveled to take in Tony Stark in red silk pajamas, standing just behind Steve in the otherwise empty hallway. He jutted his chin toward the room behind and asked, “Can you put this on the wall above the lock?” He held out a small, transparent disc in the palm of his hand.

Bucky grinned ferally.“Surveillance?”

“Only the best.”

Bucky plucked the device out of Tony’s palm and had it positioned inside the room before Tony could even blink.

“Good.Now join me in my office,” he jerked his head back toward the main building.

“Your -“

“Scratch that.Your room.Pepper’s sleeping.And let’s pick up the master spy on the way back.Got any booze in your room?”

&&&

Apparently Nick Fury never actually slept, because when Steve, Bucky, and Tony arrived at his room he was awake and fully dressed at 5:15 a.m., eyepatch securely in place, judgmental attitude very firmly on brand.He also had the door open before Tony had knocked more than one beat.

“About damned time,” he muttered as he glared at each one of them in turn.

“Um ... our room,” Bucky said then, nodding toward their door down the hall.

“I’ll collect Hill.We bringing the rest in?”

“Later,” Tony replied quietly.

“Right.”

A few minutes later, Hill, Fury, Stark, Rogers, and Barnes were assembled in Steve and Bucky’s room, watching the live feed from Stark’s device.The image floated in the air over a small metallic disc Tony had placed on the table surface.The others had pulled chairs and the foot rest over to array around the feed.

It was mind-numbing and boring, a suite full of low level grunts moving in and out, shifting boxes and crates, pulling incoherent components out of the varying containers. 

“I called the Nuclear Option, by the way,” Tony said as he leaned forward, watching carefully.

“We don’t need fallout on the Hudson,” Fury growled from where he was leaning back against the door.

Tony smiled to himself, then shook his head.“Figure of speech.No, Happy’ll be here in a couple of hours.Bringing additional luggage,’ he added with emphasis.

“Luggage?” Steve asked in confusion.

“You’ll love it, I promise.”

“C’mon, Tony - it’s too late for riddles,” Steve sighed.

Tony shrugged.“What, we’ve only been up about 24 hours.It doesn’t get exciting until you reach at least 72 hours.But, yeah.He’s bringing all the toys.”

“Toys?You mean -“

“Suit and shield.Oh, hey, gimme your phones.”

“Uh, why?”

“I’m adding the SPN to them.”

“SPN?”

“Stark Private Network,” Tony said simply, gesturing for Steve’s phone.“More secure than a VPN.”

“Why weren’t we outfitted with that before this?”

“Because I had no reason to expect that the very highly rated corporate training company and the thoroughly vetted corporate retreat were going to suddenly go down the crapper as soon as we got here.What, you thought Pepper approved amateurs to run and host this weekend?Knew there was something wrong as soon as we got that bullshit story at check-in.Attitude, too. That display of incompetence at the game intro was just confirmation.”

“So why not have Hogan bring the suit and shield out tonight?Why wait until morning?” Fury asked impatiently.

“Well, Happy does have a life outside of Stark Industries.And not just watching Downton Abbey reruns.”

“And?”

“And he had an engagement tonight.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense, Stark. What could be more important than securing the safety of the team?”

“He had a date, all right?It’s kind of new.Fragile.First time I’ve seen him put himself out there in over a decade.So yeah.Happy having a chance at happiness?I rate that pretty high on the importance meter.”

“That’s nice,” Steve said with a smile.“Happy deserves to be, well, happy.”

Bucky started to lean in toward the surveillance transmission, frowning.“Can you make it bigger?” he asked, an edge to his voice.

“Buck?” Steve asked.

“What bigger?” Tony asked, gesturing for Bucky to show him what he wanted magnified.Bucky leaned in further and touched a fingertip to the virtual display. It expanded in size in another window, and Tony rose to manipulate it.“What do you see, Robocop?”

“I recognize that part,” Bucky whispered, his hand starting to shake.His finger trembled along the curve of what looked like a bizarre sci-fi headpiece.

Tony expanded the entire view, and pointed to another of the parts.“Looks like they’re building at least two of them.What is it, Barnes?”

“It’s the Chair.”

“The ... THE Chair.The one that Hy-“

“Hydra used.Yeah.It looks like they’re trying to get me back -“ Bucky practically sobbed, taking a faltering step back from the display.

“It looks like they want more than just you,” Tony corrected, pointing to a third device, then a fourth.“It looks like they want us all.”

“You sure you can’t get Hogan out here sooner?” Fury prompted.

“I could have JARVIS send out some tech by drone, but Happy’s got the shield in Queens.Plus, Happy’s a lot more low profile than an Iron Man drone zipping over from Manhattan.I’m guessing we don’t want to show our hand too soon.”

“Queens,” Steve repeated, turning an incredulous look at Tony.“Tell me he’s not bringing the kid.”

“I doubt it.He’s dating the kid’s aunt, though.”

“Oh,” Steve answered, surprise evident in his tone.“Buck?” he asked then, his attention snapping to his friend who’d moved back to sit on the edge of the couch, shivering.“Buck, it’s okay - nothing’s gonna happen -“

“They’re here, Steve. Hydra is here.They’re gonna take you away from me again.They’re gonna -“

Steve moved quickly to sit next to Bucky, and pulled him into his arms, saying, “Hey, no.Bucky - no.I’m not gonna let that happen.None of us are.We’re gonna take out this entire cell - this is an opportunity, right?They don’t know we know -“

“And they won’t until we’re ready to take them down.And we will take them down.They’re not gonna get you or anyone.You have my word, Barnes,” Fury said, pushing off from the door.

“If you don’t mind me saying, sir, how can we guarantee that?” Hill spoke up for the first time.

“He can’t.But I can.Look, you need to get some rest, okay?Both of you.I have another toy that’ll secure the suite,” he held up another disc that he placed on the table, then tapped after he fiddled with some settings on his StarkWatch.A glistening bubble seemed to grow outward from the disc, and kept growing until it formed a shimmering layer to the walls of the suite - they saw it pass beyond the lounge to the bedroom and the bathroom, even the closets. “All you have to do is tap it again to deactivate it.I’ve been playing with these for a while - they’re all keyed to the team’s biometrics, and I’ve just configured it to cover the entire suite.Nobody can pass through if they’re not recognized by the system.But you - and we - can pass through the membrane at will.”

“Got enough to share?” Fury asked.

“I’ll put in the order with JARVIS - he can deliver to Happy.Suit, force bubbles, more surveillance tech, and some more goodies.You gonna call in Coulson?”

“He and his team are on an op the other side of the planet.If they finish in time, we can call them in, but I’m betting we can take these amateurs down without them.What about Banner?Thor?”

“Bruce is checking out some Asgardian meditation techniques.Thor’s keeping him company.I will see if Rhodey can join us, though.Look, Barnes, it’s gonna take these yahoos a while to put their gear together, especially if they’re trying to stay hidden.We know what’s going down, we know they’re here.We’re prepared - and by later this morning, we’ll be fully armed.We got this.You trust me?”

With Steve sat beside him on the edge of the couch, his arm still looped around his shoulders, Bucky was calmer than earlier, and looked at Tony like he was considering his answer, and Tony barked a laugh and smiled broadly.“Okay.Fair enough.You trust my tech?”

It was easier for Bucky to nod, even smile faintly, at that.

“That’s all I ask.Okay.Let’s all get a little rest.With traffic out of the city, I expect Happy to be here by eleven-ish.He can join us all for brunch.At least the bar and catering staff doesn’t seem to have been compromised.”

“Excuse me, but how can you tell?” Hill asked with an expression that was half frown, have amusement.

“Because the food was decent, and the alcohol wasn’t watered down.So far this particular cell has demonstrated nothing but mediocrity and ineptitude. I’m kind of insulted, actually, at how D-team this outfit is.But they’re clearly not in the hospitality business - I should point that out to Pepper, maybe that’ll convince her to let me buy this hotel.Oh, put the do not disturb sign up - as long as the field is active, only anyone whose biometric signatures is recognized will be able to enter or leave the field.The maids won’t count.Don’t want to raise any suspicions before we’re ready.” With that, Tony flicked off the surveillance display, and put the disc in his pocket.“Get some sleep, fellas.Gonna be a big day.”

And with that, Fury and Hill made their way out of the suite, the force bubble shimmering, attenuating, and then it looked like it popped and reformed as they passed through.Tony pointed at it proudly.“See, works like a charm for a registered signature.It’s a little ... electro-shocky for anyone who’s not registered.”

“Can it hurt them?”Steve asked from where he was still sitting, his arm still draped around Bucky’s shoulders.

“Permanent damage?No.Knock ‘em out - possibly.Definitely not gonna make ‘em feel all rainbows and kittens.Key point is they won’t get in.”

“Even if they can put up with the pain?” Bucky asked pointedly.

“Even if.”

“Okay,” Bucky said simply.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, children, good night.Good morning.Good napping.Brunch at eleven-ish, Happy’ll be here with the toys, we’ll reconvene here after to pass out the goodies.Sound good?” Tony paused to point at Bucky.“You, chill.We got this.Nazis are passé.No way they get a win on my watch.Our watch.Anyone’s watch.”

&&&

After they’d gone, Steve sat quietly next to Bucky for a couple of minutes before he suggested they try to get some more sleep.

“I don’t know if I can sleep knowing that Hydra is literally down the fucking hall,” Bucky answered with a shudder.

“I get that, Buck.I do. But you didn’t get much sleep before they woke you, and we’re gonna be busy in a few hours.I’d feel better if you caught some Zs before we have to go down and face the team. Try?For me?”

“You my Ma now, Rogers?”

“Like you wouldn’t do the same.We’ve always looked out for each other.Not gonna stop now.Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.Dibs on the bathroom,” Bucky said then with a faint smile, and got up to go use the facilities.

While he was in the bathroom, Steve returned to the bedroom and tidied up.They’d dressed quickly to see what was going on, and they’d left their pajamas strewn haphazardly around the room.Steve smoothed down the bedclothes as well, then changed back to his PJs.He held Bucky’s out to him when he came back into the room.“I’ll be right back,” he said with a smile, laying his hand gently on Bucky’s shoulder as he passed, and squeezing gently. 

He’d already brushed his teeth before going to bed the first time, so his trip to the bathroom was quick and efficient.A few moments later, he was drawing back the covers on his side of the bed, and slipping in next to Bucky.Only the bedside lamp on his side was still on, and he asked Bucky if he was okay with the dark, his hand hovering by the light switch.

It took Bucky a moment to nod his head, and Steve turned off the light.When Bucky rolled so he was on his side, facing Steve, Steve snuggled down and followed suit, drawing the covers up over them both.He reached out for Bucky, and his old friend shuffled closer, and Steve opened his arms for a hug.Bucky slid easily into his arms, slotting in like he’d been made to fit there.Steve held him close, speaking softly.

“Buck, I am so proud of you.You’ve been amazing today. Haircut, game, dinner, drinks.Leading the mission to find out what’s going on.You’ve been incredible.”

Bucky shifted his head on the pillow, putting some space between them so he could look at Steve.“I wish you didn’t have to be proud of me for doing such basic shit as sharing a meal with friends.I wish I ... I wish I could just be normal.I wish I could live like my head wasn’t full of broken glass,” he whispered.

“You don’t see it, but I do.I see you getting stronger every day.And I’m sorry, I’m always gonna be proud of you, James Buchanan Barnes.Because I know where you started, and I see where you are today, and I know it’s worth being proud.So deal with it, jerk,” Steve said affectionately, leaning in to place a fond kiss on Bucky’s forehead.“You’re stuck with me and my pride.”

“Yeah, okay, punk,” Bucky smiled, shaking his head slightly.“But Hydra -“

“Isn’t gonna win.You’re not alone in this.We got the team.We got each other.We’ll take ‘em down.That’s a promise,” Steve whispered fervently, pulling Bucky closer again.“I won’t let anything happen to you again, Buck.You gotta know it’s true.”

Bucky let his arms wind around Steve’s back, and buried his face in Steve’s neck, breathing him deep.He nodded against Steve’s shoulder, his breath hot and moist against the skin of Steve’s neck. Steve could still feel a fine tremor in Bucky’s body, so he shuffled closer, as if he could block whatever frightened Bucky with his own body.“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve whispered, letting one hand smoothe through Bucky’s hair.It felt so weird for it to be short again after all this time, but it felt nice, too. 

“Mmm,” Bucky agreed.“It’s different,” he murmured.

“Be easier to take care of.Less chance of tangles.”

“Mmm,” Bucky answered again, practically purring as Steve scratched his fingers against Bucky’s scalp, threading them through his hair.Steve felt Bucky’s face move against his throat, and he had to smile.He was always happy when he did something that helped Bucky relax, feel safer, feel more in control.And it seemed to be working, the tension draining away slowly, the tremor subsiding, and Bucky was practically cuddling him. 

Steve felt a featherlight press of Bucky’s lips against his neck then, and he tried not to tense up over it.It was uncommon, unexpected, but not necessarily new.They’d smacked kisses on each other when they were young, cheeks, heads, and necks.Boo-boos got many healing kisses, and Bucky had always given Steve forehead kisses whenever he was sick.It felt strange because they hadn’t done this as adults, but the return of an old habit, one as sweet as sharing friendly kisses, made Steve smile, and he relaxed into it.He let his hand drift up Bucky’s back to rest at his nape, gently stroking the shorn hair and soft skin there, while the other rubbed up and down Bucky’s shoulder and back.Steve pressed a light kiss against Bucky’s temple, and Bucky shifted slightly in his arms as he placed another soft kiss on Steve’s neck, this one closer to his earlobe and the sensitive skin there.And another along his jaw.And another.And another.

Steve tried not to gasp when Bucky’s lips found his, pressing softly and lingering there.His hand shifted from the back of Bucky’s neck to his forehead, smoothing down Bucky’s hair from hairline to crown, thumb caressing the suddenly tense skin of his forehead.

“Buck?” Steve whispered against lips that were abruptly stilled, withdrawn.“Is this what you want?”

“I -“ Bucky’s breathing started to pick up.

Steve could feel the tension flooding back into his body.He tightened his hug around Bucky, and rest his forehead against his.“It’s okay if you do.It’s okay, Buck.”

“But -“ Steve could hear the panic rising in Bucky’s voice, the sudden shift back, away from Steve.The wide-eyed terror in his stormy gray eyes.

Steve shifted so he could kiss Bucky’s lips, gently, sweetly, softly.“Is this what you want?”

Brow furrowed, Bucky nodded slowly.“Did we do this when we were young?”

“We kissed as kids, but not romantically, no.I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you - the girls seemed to like it.But no, we weren’t like that with each other.”

“But now ... it’s okay?”

“Anything you want is okay, Buck.”

“You always give in to me, no matter what,” Bucky answered with more bitterness than Steve expected.

“I always want you to be happy,” Steve answered reasonably.

“Is this what you want?” Bucky asked, leaning forward in the circle of Steve’s arms, his breath ghosting over Steve’s lips, warm and moist and surprisingly inviting.

“I think it might be.We don’t have to do anything more than kiss.I think I like kissing you, Buck.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asked shyly.He leaned forward to brush his lips across Steve’s.“I think I like kissing you, too, Steve.”

Steve could feel Bucky relaxing in his arms, feel him melting back against him, feel him press against him, Bucky’s lips pressing against his, and he smiled into the kiss he returned.

“Well then.I guess we’re kissing,” Steve chuckled, fingers reaching into Bucky’s hair again as he tilted his face just so for the optimal kissing angle.

And they kissed until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the terror down the hall forgotten for the moment.

&&&

**Author's Note:**

> So seriously, I love murder mysteries. I used to go to a murder mystery con in DC every year, but I can’t afford it and Stucky. So, be real. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to write a murder mystery. This may or may not end up being a murder mystery. But it should at least be murder mystery adjacent.
> 
> Please don’t forget to bookmark the story, or better still, subscribe to me as an author so you’re notified when new chapters post.


End file.
